<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time when We would Break Up but didn’t by uritaeyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905785">The Time when We would Break Up but didn’t</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon'>uritaeyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bahasa non baku, Fix-It, M/M, What-If, aku butuh ini, takes place when they were still in the college first year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku mau kita selesai.”</p><p>“Apa?”</p><p>“Kita berhenti aja ya.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Time when We would Break Up but didn’t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.</p><p>A/N: Ngerasa aneh soalnya biasanya setiap buka akun, AkiUge ada di pertama atau kedua, tapi ini ada di bawah. Jadi karena aku nggak kebiasa, akhirnya aku buat AkiUge supaya ada di urutan atas-atas lagi.</p><p>Dan baru inget juga kalau udah agak lama mau bikin fix it yang ini. Ini ambil latar pas mereka putus pertama kali, di salah satu cerita pas Ugetsu cerita ke Mafuyu. Sejujurnya aku nggak terlalu ngerti itu scene-nya gimana, karena emang cuman potongan doang, ‘kan (mereka abis turun (?) panggung tapi Akihiko sama Ugetsu sepanggung??? Aku nggak paham). Jadi aku mikirnya kurang lebih kayak gini aja.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tepuk tangan bersuara riuh rendah bergaung ke seluruh aula. Para penonton berdiri memberikan apresiasi, sebelum akhirnya sang solois, konduktor, lalu anggota orkestra satu per satu membungkuk hormat dan mempersilakan diri turun dari panggung.</p><p>Murata Ugetsu menghela napas lega. Konser yang digelar universitasnya ini adalah konser semester klub orkestra, seharusnya hanya anggota klub saja yang tampil. Namun sang konduktor—yang menjabat sebagai pembina klub sekaligus dosen tersebut—memintanya menjadi solois kali ini. Awalnya Ugetsu merasa segan pun tak enak, merasa bahwa si konduktor menaruhnya di tempat yang spesial dibandingkan yang lain. Tetapi pada akhirnya bujukan sang konduktor selama dua minggu lebih membuatnya luluh. Toh katanya besok ada konser hari kedua yang spesial hanya diisi oleh seluruh anggota orkestra saja.</p><p>Dirinya berdiri di koridor belakang panggung yang agak jauh, menunggu seseorang. Biola yang baru dibenarkan oleh <em>luthier </em>sebulan lalu itu digenggamnya erat-erat, menyalurkan kekalutan yang sudah akhir-akhir ini mengambil alih porsi terbesar pikirannya. Tarikan napasnya mulai cepat-cepat, ditambah suasana belakang panggung yang agak gelap, Ugetsu merasa lantai yang dipijaknya agak bergoyang.</p><p>Pandangannya mulai kembali terfokus ketika punggung tangannya tiba-tiba saja menghangat, tersentuh oleh ujung jari jemari yang selalu hampir membuat seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu meraba halus; pemuda yang baru beberapa bulan lalu berulang tahun ke sembilan belas itu menyatukan dahi mereka, merasa tenang, merasa damai. Lupa kalau sekarang sedang tidak berada di rumah kecil mereka berdua.</p><p>“Aki,” Ugetsu tak berbicara selama dua jam terakhir ini, dan rasanya tenggorokannya jauh lebih kering dibanding kebiasaan buruknya tidak minum selama empat sampai lima jam ketika sedang fokus latihan.</p><p>“Ya, Sayang?” Akihiko mengangkat wajah, kemudian mengecup lembut pipi tirus orang yang paling disayanginya itu. Tangannya bergerak halus, menarik pinggang sang kekasih mendekat. “Kenapa?”</p><p>Ugetsu menatap penampilan Kaji Akihiko dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Masih memakai pakaian formal, wajah lega karena konser hari pertama selesai, lubang tindik yang terlihat jelas di kedua telinganya, mata hijau yang selalu melihatnya penuh kasih sayang ... juga kecemburuan ....</p><p>Dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya hari ini.</p><p>“Nggak ada evaluasi atau semacamnya?” katanya memulai percakapan.</p><p>“Katanya disuruh istirahat dulu,” kedua tangannya beralih menangkup wajah sang pacar, menyalurkan kehangatan, “jadi tadi aku langsung taruh biola di ruang tunggu, terus buru-buru ke ruangan kamu. Tapi kamu nggak ada, ternyata ada di sini.”</p><p>Ugetsu tersenyum tipis. Alasannya berada di sini tentu saja karena tempat ini jarang dilewati para staf. Jadi aman—<em>mungkin </em>aman.</p><p>Akihiko mengerutkan dahinya agak khawatir melihat Ugetsu tak seperti biasanya. “Ugetsu, kenapa? Kamu sakit?” Tangannya menyentuh dahi sang kekasih, “Tapi nggak panas ah.”</p><p>Di saat-saat seperti ini, rasa ingin menangis malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Walaupun dia sering menangis dalam hati, walaupun dia sering menangis diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, kalau mendengar nada khawatir dalam ucapan kekasihnya sementara dirinya ingin mengutarakan perpisahan, Ugetsu juga mungkin tidak akan kuat. Dia memang sudah terbiasa, <em>seharusnya</em> kali ini dia tidak akan mengeluarkan air mata.</p><p>Kalau dia terlihat tegar, kalau dia tidak mengeluarkan air mata setetes pun, seharusnya Akihiko juga akan menerimanya dengan baik-baik saja.</p><p>“Aki.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Akihiko kembali ke posisinya semula; posisi menyandarkan dahi pada kepala Ugetsu entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu dia lakukan, gemas mungkin. Tangannya yang gemar memainkan jemari Ugetsu juga kini balik menggenggam tangan sang violinis—penuh kehati-hatian.</p><p>Napas Ugetsu yang tadi mulai tenang sekarang kembali memburu, tak menolong juga karena kini jantungnya pun berdetak tak karuan. Oh betapa baru dia tahu bahwa dia sendiri juga sangat belum siap. Tapi dirinya berpikir, mau sampai kapan diundur? Mau sampai kapan akan begini terus? Kalau Akihiko tidak mau melakukannya, maka dia yang harus berani berkata.</p><p>Siap tidak siap, Ugetsu mau tak mau harus mengakhiri semuanya.</p><p>“Aku mau kita selesai,” ujarnya tiba-tiba. Mata sejernih jamrud yang tadi terpejam teduh kini terbuka lebar, terbelalak tak percaya. Tangan yang tadi masih mengusap halus kini membeku tak bergerak sedikit pun.</p><p>“Apa?”</p><p>Ugetsu menelan ludahnya sakit. Mengulangi perkataannya lagi sama saja dengan menggores luka baru di hati mereka berdua.</p><p>“Kita berhenti aja ya.”</p><p>Pemuda itu meringis, sadar bahwa sekarang tangan sang kekasih menggenggamnya agak kuat.</p><p>“Maksud kamu? Putus?”</p><p>“Iya.”</p><p>Hatinya berharap mati-matian bahwa semoga suaranya tadi tidak terdengar bergetar sama sekali.</p><p>“Tapi kenapa? Aku salah apa?”</p><p>Dirinya tak sanggup menatap, tiba-tiba saja koridor warna putih dengan pintu di ujungnya terlihat jauh lebih menarik untuk dia pandang sekarang.</p><p>‘Kenapa’? Akihiko tanya.</p><p>Ugetsu tahu ‘kenapa’, tapi dia tak mau membicarakannya di sini. Lebih baik berpisah seperti ini saja, tidak tahu apa-apa terkadang bisa lebih baik daripada tahu banyak, ‘kan? Nanti Akihiko bisa melupakannya dengan cepat dan bertemu dengan orang yang lebih baik dan tulus daripada dia. Ugetsu sendiri juga lebih baik sendirian saja, fokus kepada dirinya dan karier musiknya. Dia telat tahu kalau jatuh cinta tidak seindah yang orang-orang katakan, kalau jatuh cinta itu satu paket dengan patah hati.</p><p>Maka dari itu, tidak ada keputusan yang lebih baik daripada ini. Mungkin mereka memang hanya bisa sampai di sini. Mungkin memang lebih baik tidak dilanjutkan saja daripada saling menorehkan luka semakin banyak pada satu sama lain.</p><p>“Ugetsu, jawab aku kumohon,” tubuhnya diguncang, suara Akihiko yang sedari tadi pelan sekarang sedikit meninggi, “aku perbaiki semuanya, aku perbaiki yang menurut kamu salah. Tapi tolong jangan putus dulu. Aku mau denger alasan kamu, ya?”</p><p>
  <em>Nggak bisa.</em>
</p><p>Ugetsu menarik tangannya—lalu mengambil napas dalam; biolanya terpegang terlalu erat sampai benang-benang itu tercetak di kulitnya.</p><p>“Aki, maaf,” tubuhnya berbalik cepat, ingin segera menghindar dari sana.</p><p>Namun belum sempat tiga langkah dia berjalan, tubuhnya terkunci di dekapan seseorang. Tangannya tak bisa bergerak, punggungnya beradu dengan dada bidang sang kekasih yang kini seolah tak berniat melepaskannya barang sesenti pun.</p><p>“Aku nggak akan lepasin kamu sebelum kamu cerita.”</p><p>
  <em>Kita nggak bisa kayak gini terus.</em>
</p><p>“Aki, lepasin,” tubuhnya memberontak, walau percuma karena alih-alih dilepaskan, Akihiko malah memeluknya semakin erat.</p><p>Suara dalam pemuda pirang itu terdengar, terucap tegas di samping telinganya, “Nggak. Nggak akan.”</p><p>“Aki ....”</p><p>Di situasi seperti ini, Ugetsu mulai berpikir mungkin lebih baik dia mengatakannya lewat pesan singkat saja, karena nyatanya mengatakannya langsung dengan menatap wajah terkasihnya ini membuatnya tak kuat. Kakinya nyaris jatuh lemas dan yang dia inginkan saat ini tak lain hanyalah pergi jauh-jauh dari Kaji Akihiko.</p><p>Padahal semalam kekasihnya itu baru saja persis memeluknya seerat ini setelah melewati malam panas berdua.</p><p>“Sebelum kamu cerita, sebelum kamu jelasin, aku nggak akan biarin kamu pergi—”</p><p>“—bukannya kamu juga benci aku?”</p><p>Pelukan yang tadi hampir tak bisa membuatnya bernapas mulai melonggar. Hampir saja Ugetsu bisa kabur dari sana kalau tangan berbalut jas berwarna hitam itu tak buru-buru menahannya lagi.</p><p>“Siapa yang bilang?” Suara Akihiko yang tepat di samping telinganya hanya mengingatkannya pada kemarin malam dia mana mereka bercumbu sampai puas dan Akihiko tak henti-hentinya mendesahkan nama Ugetsu di setiap gerakannya.</p><p>“Ugetsu, jawab, siapa yang bilang aku benci kamu?”</p><p>“Aku nggak benci kamu.”</p><p>“Nggak pernah. Siapa orang yang bilang gitu? Biar aku hajar.”</p><p>Ugetsu tak merespon. Kakinya sudah tak kuat menumpunya berdiri, dia hanya ingin jatuh, ingin melepaskan bebannya, tapi tidak di hadapan Akihiko. Sampai saat terakhir, dia hanya boleh mempersilakan dirinya nangis nanti saja, ketika di mobil, atau ketika dia sudah sampai di rumah—</p><p>“Yang?”</p><p>“Sayang?”</p><p>
  <em>Tes.</em>
</p><p>—bukan di sini.</p><p>
  <em>Tes.</em>
</p><p>“Ugetsu?” Akihiko melonggarkan pelukannya, tubuhnya berputar menghadap Ugetsu yang kini masih setia menatap ujung sepatu pantofel hitamnya. “Sayang?”</p><p>Tangan yang tadi memeluknya itu beralih, kini menangkup kedua wajahnya hati-hati dan mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Langkah yang masih tersisa pun dihapus, kepala Ugetsu dibenamkan pada pundak bidang Akihiko dan tubuh yang lebih kurus dan kecil itu kembali sang kekasih tarik ke dalam rengkuhannya.</p><p>Akihiko tak membuka mulutnya; tangannya mengusap halus rambut sang kekasih, berharap Ugetsu tahu bahwa Akihiko tidak akan meninggalkannya untuk alasan sekonyol apapun, berharap ucapan ‘aku ada di sampingmu’ bisa tersampaikan dengan baik untuk orang yang selalu memendam segalanya sendirian.</p><p>Beberapa menit berlalu dengan seperti itu, sampai akhirnya napas Ugetsu mulai tenang dan bahunya tak lagi bergetar, dia mencicitkan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar, “Bukannya kamu nggak suka aku? Kamu ... benci biola gara-gara aku, ‘kan?”</p><p>“Apa?”</p><p>“Tapi aku nggak ngerti. Aku nggak ngerti kenapa kamu cemburu, kenapa kamu harus nyerah nggak mau serius main biola lagi gara-gara aku. Aku nggak ngerti kenapa aku bisa ngebuat kamu kayak gitu.”</p><p>Pelukan sang kekasih melonggar, wajah kaget Akihiko kini menjadi satu-satunya apa yang dia tangkap di matanya.</p><p>“Kenapa kamu harus cemburu soal itu? Aku tau, Aki. Aku tau banget. Makanya aku mau kamu bebas. Kamu juga tau kalau aku juga tersiksa karena ini—karena kamu. Aku nggak bisa main musik semau aku. Aku nggak tau kenapa aku kayak gini, kenapa sejak aku kenal kamu, sejak aku jatuh cinta sama kamu, hidupku jadi berubah 180 derajat. Aku nggak tau, aku nggak paham. Aku takut.”</p><p>Tangan Akihiko jatuh kembali ke kedua sisi tubuhnya.</p><p>Ugetsu menjauh satu langkah.</p><p>“Aku nggak benci kamu, Aki. Tapi aku nggak suka kalau aku bingung. Aku nggak suka kalau setiap aku sama kamu, aku ngerasa takut. Kamu bakal buat aku berubah kayak gimana lagi, kamu bakal buat aku berubah jadi apa, aku takut.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Dan aku takut nerima cinta kamu. Cinta kamu terlalu besar buat aku yang nggak terbiasa menerima kasih sayang.”</p><p>Dia tak bisa melihat Akihiko lebih lama dari ini—debu-debu di sekitar kakinya jauh lebih menarik. Apalagi ketika terdengar suara embusan napas berat sang kekasih, Ugetsu semakin tak berani melakukan apa-apa selain terdiam.</p><p>“Sekarang biar aku tanya sama kamu. Selama ini, kamu beneran sayang sama aku?”</p><p>Ugetsu menelan ludahnya gugup, kemudian menjawab lemah, “Sayang.”</p><p>“Beneran cinta?”</p><p>“Cinta.”</p><p>“Dari awal?”</p><p>“Dari awal.”</p><p>“Oke, sekarang dengerin aku, ya,” sang pemuda akhirnya mendekat, mencengkeram kedua lengan sang violinis agak keras, “aku, suka dan cinta sama kamu. Aku sayang kamu, Ugetsu. Dan aku mau kamu percaya itu.”</p><p>Murata Ugetsu masih menolak mendongak, namun kepalanya mengangguk tak bertenaga.</p><p>“Yang kedua, aku ... aku minta maaf kamu ngerasain kayak gitu. Aku minta maaf kalau kecemburuan aku malah bikin kamu sakit. Aku cemburu—iya. Tapi itu aku yang salah karena ngebiarin kecemburuan aku terlalu besar. Aku yang nggak dewasa. Seharusnya aku nggak kayak gitu. Aku tau itu salah dan aku minta maaf.”</p><p>Dia kembali mengangguk.</p><p>“Ugetsu, musik dan cinta, bisa ada di saat yang bersamaan. Aku bisa jamin itu. Aku bisa kasih liat ke kamu, asal kamu mau percaya sama aku. Nggak apa-apa nggak banyak—sedikit juga nggak apa-apa. Asal kamu kasih aku kesempatan, asal kamu nggak minta putus dulu, aku bisa nunjukin itu ke kamu. Aku juga akan nunjukin kalau aku akan serius main biola—aku akan tinggalin <em>band</em>, supaya kamu lebih percaya sama aku.”</p><p>Baru ketika kalimat terakhir Akihiko terucap, wajahnya mulai terangkat.</p><p>“Kalau kamu nggak bisa kayak gini, nggak apa-apa. Kita cari jalan tengah supaya kamu dan aku sama-sama enak. Kalau perlu kita ulang pelan-pelan supaya kamu nggak kaget. Aku cinta sama kamu dan aku nggak bisa nyembunyiin itu. Aku minta maaf kalau itu buat kamu takut, tapi aku bener-bener nggak tau harus gimana. Aku cuman pengen menyayangi kamu sepenuhnya. Kalau kamu ngerasa apa yang aku lakukan salah, bilang langsung ke aku, supaya aku tau dan bisa aku perbaiki.”</p><p>Ugetsu mengusap wajahnya melalui punggung tangan. Masih belum mau balik menatap Akihiko, dia membalas,</p><p>“Maaf, Aki. Maaf aku juga langsung ambil kesimpulan, nggak mikir dulu. Aku juga minta maaf aku selama ini tanpa sadar bikin kamu sakit hati.”</p><p>“Iya, nggak apa-apa. ‘Kan aku juga salah. Sini peluk dulu,” Akihiko mengulas senyum kecil, kembali memeluk Ugetsu yang saat ini entah kenapa terlihat jauh lebih mungil dibandingkan biasanya. Tangannya merengkuh lembut, berusaha memberitahu Ugetsu secara tidak langsung bahwa dia meminta maaf dan menyayangi pemuda itu di saat bersamaan.</p><p>“Aki ...,” panggilnya setelah beberapa saat.</p><p>“Ya?”</p><p>“Kamu nggak balik? Ntar dicariin.”</p><p>“Mmm biarin aku peluk kamu agak lamaan.”</p><p>Orang yang dipeluk sedikit memberontak, kemudian membalas, “Udah ayo balik aja. Aku juga baru sadar daritadi masih megang biola. Nanti yang lain pada nungguin Aki buat ngumpul, lagi.”</p><p>“Janji tapi kamu nungguin aku selesai?”</p><p>“Emang mau apa?”</p><p>“Mau kencan,” <em>cup</em>.</p><p>Bibir yang dari tadi turun akhirnya terangkat melukis senyum. Ugetsu terkikik geli; Akihiko tak berhenti hanya di pelipisnya saja, tapi kini dia malah menciumi seluruh wajah sampai ke lehernya yang nyaris tertutupi kerah baju.</p><p>“Aki, geli hahaha.”</p><p>“Bilang ‘iya’ dulu baru aku berhenti cium.”</p><p>“Iya, iya. Kenc—hahaha, ih geli, Aki.”</p><p>Akihiko ikut tertawa. Mengecup bibirnya kali ini, dia kemudian merangkul sang kekasih sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah di koridor untuk ke ruangan masing-masing.</p><p>Melihat tubuh jangkung sang kekasih yang menghilang di balik pintu, ujung jemari Ugetsu menyentuh pipinya yang dihujani ciuman berkali-kali beberapa saat yang lalu.</p><p>“Ah, aku lupa bilang kalau aku nggak terlalu suka dia ditindik,” katanya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang masuk ke ruangannya sendiri.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>